


All is well for now, but tomorrow is another day

by KaiKnight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I am so out of practice for writing, beau gets hurt pretty bad, near miss, small confessions, wakes up with a very scared jester clinging to her in the xhorhaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiKnight/pseuds/KaiKnight
Summary: An ambush leaves Beau in a pretty bad way. She isn't expecting to open her eyes again, much less open her eyes in the Xhorhaus with Jester clinging to her.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 88





	All is well for now, but tomorrow is another day

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting thrown up here as I on my way out the door to a Career fair in Osaka. I will add a part two later. I am still so out of practice for writing....excuse any OOC.

The ambush, as all good ambushes did, had caught the Mighty Nein by surprise. The one good thing about the situation was it hadn’t been one lain specifically for them, but rather for whatever unfortunate souls wound their way down the wooded path. Beau had gotten the worst of it, having been scouting ahead, just behind Nott, but unlike Nott she hadn’t be as stealthy and had walked right into the spear of a waiting highway man. 

The fight had ended almost as quickly as it had started. Ford had trialed his new smites, Caduceus encouraged some bugs to swam and harass some of the younger looking individuals who’s grip on their swords was not so assured. Beau, spear lodged deep in her gut, had managed to beat the shit out of the leader while Nott took to the trees and sniped anybody trying to sneak up behind the rest of the Nien. Yasha basically punted anybody who came close enough to her across the forest path with her sword. Jester summoned her unicorns and giant lollipop, and Caleb, for whatever reason, had polymorphed himself into a giant ape again. 

As the dust settled and Caduceus was gently bullying the conscious members of the bandit forces with Fjord into changing their ways, Beau had felt the world spin, a piercing fire in her gut, and with a bloody cough had collapsed to the ground. A scream had ripped through the clearing, but Beau had no idea if it was from her own throat or from one of the others. She wasn’t sure what had happened after that, but when she woke up, it wasn’t the wooded canopy she had been expecting, but the ceiling of a very familiar room in the Xhorhaus. In a few short seconds she took stock of her surrounding and deduced that she was in her room, in her bed, and that the house was silent enough for it to be either very late at night, or the others were out.  
What was slightly less familiar was that splayed across her stomach, where the spear had been buried, was a soft, cool, blue hand. Said hand was accompanied by an anxious tail wrapped tightly around her thigh and the body of a very worn out Tiefling woman pressed protectively to her side. Jester was dead to the world, her face nuzzled into Beau’s shoulder. Judging by the state of her clothes and the metallic smell of battle mixed in with the usual perfume of cinnamon and other spice, it seemed like whatever healing had happened, had also knocked the poor Tiefling out before she had had a chance to clean up and change. Beau’s own clothes were a mess, her robes had been torn open, leaving her stomach bare and her torso covered in blood. A new scar, long and an angry red on tan, crossed her belly under Jesters hand. 

Raising her own tentative hand to card through blue curls Beau wondered if this was in fact a dream, that she had died for real this time, and this was the gods last laugh at her expense. Giving her a glimpse of what could have been if she had opened her mouth and told the truth for once…and if Jester wasn’t madly in love with Fjord. 

She sighed and cursed softly under her breath as she tried to extradite herself from Jester’s grip without waking the woman. It was a futile effort as Jester only clung tighter to her, catching her arm and pulling her back down, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like her name followed by a sob. Behind her eyelids, her eyes twitched, and a small tear escaped as her nose crinkled in a way that would have been adorable, had the motion not been accompanied by an unconscious desperation most would associate with fear or loss. Beau frowned. Her condition had obviously been a lot worse than she had first thought then. 

Breathing deeply, Beau once again raised her free arm to card through Jesters hair and over her cheek she tried to rouse the woman. 

“Hey. Hey Jester. What the fuck?” her voice came out a good deal more gravely, she tasted blood and bile on her tongue. A cough rose within her and her body begun to tense and ache as it ripped out of her raw throat. The pain was not one she would usually welcome, but today was different. She was alive, though probably only just.

At the violent motion, Jester had begun to stir, her grip tensing, then loosening as she rolled away from Beau and cracked open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, taking in the monk’s disheveled face slightly above hers and fresh tears squeezed out of the corners. The look of pure relief followed by something much deeper that flashed across her face before it was replaced by the usual beaming smile threw Beau for a loop as a swooping in her stomach not associated with the recent intrusion of a spear made itself known. Sitting up against the headboard and helping Jester sit against her, she tried again, this time her face colouring slightly under the eternal moonlight of the Xhorhas. 

“It was just a spear, how the fuck did it take me down?” Jester sniffled and nuzzled into her shoulder, taking a calloused hand between her own. 

“Caleb and Caduceus said it was cursed. Something about drinking the blood from it’s enemies until they died…or whatever.” Jesters voice hitched in her throat as she squeezed Beaus hand. Beau winced. That did not sound good. 

“Well, I’m not dead…so it was a shit curse…” trying to lighten the mood she failed at keeping the fear out of her voice. 

“Caleb bamfed us back here while we tried to stop the bleeding. We couldn’t pull it out Beau….it was stuck in you, every time we tried, it would bite deeper….” She paused shoving her nose into the remnants of Beau’s robe and whipping snott and tears in the bloodstained blue fabric, forcing the sobs back down her throat so she could continue. 

“I panicked, I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t do anything! The Traveler tried to help, but I was so worked up that…my magic wouldn’t come out. And when it did, the curse ate it! All I could do was hold your hand and wail Beau. I’m so sorry.” Beau squeezed the hands holding hers and let the situation sink in, waiting for Jester to finish, her voice much more vulnerable in her admission than anything Beau had heard from the girl before. 

“The Wildmother must have done something because Caduceus managed to lift the curse and then dump his last healing spell into you. You stabilized and we carried you up here. After a while I got a hold of myself and I healed you. You very nearly didn’t make it Beau...I couldn’t do anything….I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t because I panicked…..” Suddenly Jester seemed smaller, meeker than she had ever been, and Beau didn't know what to do with herself, how to comfort her. How to reassure her best friend that she was fine. How to let Jester know she wouldn’t leave her behind just because some bandit had found a cursed spear. How to not let herself join Jester in the sobbing.


End file.
